Naughty Bits
by cannibalcake
Summary: Ten/Donna Donna indulges her "evil" side and flaunts her womanly wiles. Began as a drabble, and became a trilogy ficlet.
1. Hidden

The Doctor stood behind the console trying not to gawk. Donna sat, enjoying her lollipop with long, languid strokes of her tongue. The level of enjoyment she was displaying as she sucked the lollipop into her mouth was... well, wildly inappropriate if you asked him. He swallowed hard, absently fiddling with the controls.

"Mmmmmm," Donna voiced her satisfaction, licking her lips with a smack.

The Doctor scowled. This was ridiculous. He was over 900 years old...a Time Lord! Yet here he was like a hormonal adolescent human boy, forced to hide himself behind the TARDIS console so she wouldn't see...


	2. Torment

The first time it happened Donna was completely innocent. When she'd looked up from her lollipop and seen the Doctor's face, she knew exactly why he wasn't hopping around as usual. She was kind and said nothing. Since then, however, her inner "Evil Donna" had been having way too much fun with him. She liked the attention, and the Doctor was rather cute when he got flustered.

Now she sat in a very low-cut top, leaning unnecessarily far over her book, biting her lip in concentration... or just to draw attention to her mouth. The Doctor hadn't spoken for a while, and he wasn't being nearly as suave as he thought in sneaking glances down her shirt. Finally he cleared his throat. "Wha...what are you reading?" he stuttered, belying his cool tone.

Donna looked up and smiled innocently. "An original copy of _Justine_ by the Marquis de Sade. I picked it up in Paris."

The Doctor coughed so violently, Donna was genuinely concerned for a moment. "Great," he recovered quickly. "Um, excuse me, I just remembered I think I left my mallet in my room." She watched him sprint away, grinning as she eyed the mallet hanging from the console.


	3. Sympathy

Donna was grateful the Doctor couldn't see the amusement on her face when she leaned over to pick up the lipstick she had "dropped" on the floor. His focus was directly on the unusually long split in the back of her skirt... or rather the thighs underneath. A sharp exhale from behind her told Donna that the Doctor had most likely shifted his attention elsewhere after catching himself...again. She stood up, relieved as there was only so long one could believably feign fumbling with a lipstick on the floor.

This had been her whole week; dropping lipsticks, spilling drinks on her chest, walking out the wrong door of the bathroom wrapped in a towel... She was pretty sure the Doctor was going to wise up soon if too many more "accidents" were to happen this week. Not to mention, some of the looks she caught him giving her were enough to get her a little flustered. Luckily, 'Evil Donna' still had one more trick up her sleeve. "Doctor..." Donna started, and the Doctor turned to face her. "I was wondering--," but her sentence was cut off by a well choreographed trip directly into him, forcing his arms around her waist to catch her. She braced herself against his chest, feeling his hearts beating under her palms.

He relaxed his grip on her slightly. "You all right?" he asked coolly with a smirk that contradicted the increased speed of his hearts.

"Perfectly fine," she flashed him a brilliant smile, causing him to drop his arms to his sides so deliberately it was comical. Donna, however, kept her hands right where they were. "I was just wondering," she continued her earlier sentence with a mischievous grin, "why you've been acting so strangely around me lately." His eyes widened in horror, inspiring her to change her tone to something a bit more harsh. "I mean, standing glued to the console when you're usually jumping around like a jackrabbit... Running off to your room to get the mallet, when it's hanging right there in front of me..."

"Donna..." the Doctor interrupted, panicked. She looked into his eyes inquisitively, honestly curious as to how the rest of that sentence would go, but he apparently hadn't really thought it through since his mouth was moving, but no sound was emerging. She finally decided to take pity and slid her hands up to the back of his neck, bringing him down for a proper snog. Donna had to admit to herself she was impressed. Far from the hesitation she expected, the Doctor immediately responded, his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. It wasn't long before he was completely dominating the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers passionately. When they finally pulled apart, breathless, the Doctor quirked an amused eyebrow. "You knew?"

Donna grinned widely. "When I was 13, my boobs practically popped out overnight. My best mate, George, was hiding behind notebooks for 3 months straight. Mind, I was surprised to find out that a 900 year old Time Lord doesn't have more control over his hormones than a 13 year old boy."

The Doctor responded by forcefully spinning her around and lifting her onto the console before capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Donna instinctively wrapped her legs around him, moaning as his hands explored her breasts and his mouth moved to her collarbone. As Donna reached down to undo his trousers, the Doctor suddenly stopped and looked at her earnestly. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "Your friendship means everything to me, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that. After all--"

"Oi! Martian boy!" Donna cut in. "Shag now. Brood later, right?" She was pleased to find her words shut the Doctor up just as efficiently as a slap...something she may have to try later, she thought as the Doctor continued his caresses to make the exciting discovery of her lack of knickers.


End file.
